(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-control light emitting apparatus, and in particular, to a light emitting apparatus suitably mounted onto toys, stationeries, decorative articles or lighting equipments such that light is produced by touching a button switch of the apparatus.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional light emitting apparatus, a vibration switch or the like is mounted within the apparatus such that vibrating the apparatus triggers the switch of the circuit therein and the light emitting apparatus (such as LED) is switched on and lighted. The conventional vibration switch or the like which causes the circuit to close, is formed from small steel balls, spring, spring blades, eccentric block and/or balancing lever.
Conventional type of touch-triggering switches (or the like) in switching a light emitting apparatus is of great sensitivity that the light emitting apparatus is lighted continuously with a slight touch. This will cause a rapid exhaustion of batteries, and new batteries are needed to replace the exhausted batteries. If the light emitting apparatus is mounted within a closed or sealed type compartment (for example toys or article formed as a unit), if the batteries are exhausted and not replaceable, the light emitting apparatus can no longer provide lighting. Thus, not all lighting article can employ too sensitive touch-triggering switch as an on-off switch and in this case, a touch-control switch has to be employed in the light emitting apparatus.